Mother's Day
by AbbeyPotter
Summary: Join the Bolton family as the celebrate Mother's Day! Troyella R


**Hey! Here is a one shot for Mother's Day! : )**

"Daddy, why do we have Mommy's day?"

Troy smiled at the young girl as he finished picking out a present for his wife. "Well, princess, mommies and daddies have their own special day to have fun with their family. And since tomorrow is Mother's Day, we're getting mommy a gift." He explained. "Now Amanda, you have to hide your gift in a special place until tomorrow."

"I will daddy!" Amanda smiled, showing her baby teeth.

The two walked out of the store and stopped at a bench, sitting down. "So what do you want to get mommy?"

She thought a minute before looking at Troy. "I know! I know!"

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"We should get her a teddy bear!" She said excitingly.

"And where should we get it?"

"No silly, we can make one!" Amanda pointed to a store; 'Build-a-Bear Workshop'.

Troy stood up and grabbed the bag from the store they just went to. "Lead the way." He said and they went into the store.

"What bear do you want?" Troy asked his daughter. She scanned all of the choices before choosing a normal teddy.

"This one!" She said.

"Okay, now we choose a sound. Do you want to record one?" He asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" She answered and he pushed the button to record.

"Hi mommy! I love you! Happy Mommy's day! Love, Amanda Kay Bolton." Amanda said into the device.

He smiled. "Okay, so now we have to get the stuffing in it." They walked over to the lady who was working the stuffing machine.

"Hello!" She smiled politely. "Let me see your bear and sound." Troy handed them to her. She put stuffing into the bear and then put the recording in the hand.

"Now," She said to Amanda. "Get a heart from the bin over there and make a wish." Amanda nodded and did as she was instructed. To wish, she put the heart close to hers and closed her eyes. When she was done, she opened her eyes and gave the heart to the worker.

"So what did you wish for, princess?" Troy asked.

"I can't tell you, daddy! It won't come true!" She giggled at her father.

"Oops, silly me." He said and smiled. That just caused her to giggle more.

When she finished stuffing the bear and sewing the back up, they made their way to the next station: the bath. As they were 'washing' the bear, Troy pretended to splash Amanda and the bear, and she laughed and pretended to splash him back. After their 'water fight' was done, they were almost finished with making the bear. They walked over to the row of computers where you named your bear.

"Now what do you want to name mommy's bear?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know." She sighed.

"I think I have a name." Troy said.

"What is it daddy?" Amanda asked, waiting to hear his idea. He whispered a name in her ear. She smiled.

"Perfect!" She said excitingly and began to type. She sent the certificate to be printed at the front desk. When her bear's name was called, they walked to the front desk. Troy paid for the bear and they walked out.

As soon as they left, Amanda spoke. "Daddy, can we get clothes for mommy's bear?"

Troy looked down at her. "Yeah, let's go." She smiled and they walked back into the store.

* * *

Gabriella Bolton woke up the next day to a very excited six year old.

"Happy Mommy's Day!" Amanda exclaimed from her spot at the end of the bed. Gabriella smiled at her daughter.

"Hey sweetie." She said a bit groggily because she just woke up from her peaceful sleep.

"Mommy, I got you a present!" She announced and grabbed her mother's bear from behind her.

"Oh my gosh! I love it! Thank you so much!" Gabriella said as she looked at the bear. It was an original teddy with a pink t-shirt that said '#1 Mom' on the front in white lettering. It also had jean shorts and matching pink shoes. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Summer. Daddy helped me pick it out!"

She couldn't stop smiling. She knew all too well why Troy would have picked that name. In the summer before senior year, she and Troy told each other 'I love you'. In the summer of junior year in college, Troy proposed to her. In the summer after they graduated college, they got married in Albuquerque.

"Speaking of daddy, do you know where he is?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm right here." Both girls looked to the doorway where he was leaning against the doorframe with something behind his back. He smiled and walked over, sitting on the bed next to Gabriella.

"Happy Mother's Day, babe." He said and they shared a kiss. They pulled away due to the gagging noises from Amanda.

"Here, I got you something." Troy said and handed her a small box with a bow on top.

"Oh Troy, you didn't have to get me anything." She protested as she took the box from him.

"Yes I did. Now go on, open it." He instructed.

She opened the box and inside was a plain gold bracelet with little silver stones scattered on it. She got it out of the box and flipped it over. On the other side it said, _'Happy Mother's Day. Love, Troy and Amanda.'_

"Oh my gosh, I love it. It's beautiful." She said, memorized.

"I'm glad you like it, Gab." He smiled.

"Oh, and Troy, I have something to tell you. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I think this is the right time to tell you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Yeah mommy, what is it?" Amanda put in.

"Well, Amanda, in about 9 months, you're going to be a big sister." She announced. She smiled at their faces.

"I'm gonna be a big sissy?! YAY!" She cheered and ran out of the room.

"Amanda, where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"To draw a picture for my sissy!" was her reply. Troy chuckled and turned to his wife.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yep. I found out a few days ago. I'm about 7 weeks along right now."

He smiled and they shared a passion filled kiss. During the kiss, Gabriella couldn't help but think,

"_This is the best Mother's Day ever."_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Happy Mother's Day to everyone! If you're not a mother (which most of you probably aren't), have a great Mother's Day with your family! : ) Please review! It means a lot! **

**Abbey xo**


End file.
